Glumps
Glumps are the evil counterparts of Moshlings and members of C.L.O.N.C.. Glumps are characterised by their rotund and uneven body shape and structure, shortness and mischief in behaviour. Created by Dr. Strangeglove for his dreams of taking over "Monstro City and then the world" , they are largely obedient and loyal to the man and the criminal organisation they are part of, C.L.O.N.C.. The species first debuted in The Daily Growl on the 8th of April, 2011 (unnamed)http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5406-name_that_glump and, with names, on the 20th of that same month.http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5394-introducing_the_glumps Their names were given out largely by the community, though Mustachio was named by Spookygirl. Biography Character Encyclopedia :Note: such can be found on the introduction page. Thus, its entry is blunt and intended on giving a brief introduction to the species. These are Dr. Strangeglove's horrible minions. They were once cute, innocent Moshlings, but have been put through his ghastly Glumping machine, turning them into an army of dimwitted goons sent out to cause mischief. List of Glumps Black_Jack.png|Black Jack Bloopy.png|Bloopy Bruiser.png|Bruiser Fabio.png|Fabio Fishlips.png|Fishlips Freakface.png|Freakface Mustachio.png|Mustachio Ned.png|Ned Pirate_Pong.png|Pirate Pong Podge.png|Podge Rocko.png|Rocko Squiff.png|Squiff Biology Morphology Unlike their Moshling counterpart, Glumps have bodies that are largely linear, in the sense that they are more or less the same with each Glump: a rather messy spherical shape. This is also mirrored in the figures showing it to be intentional, with the texture being rather uneven. Behaviour Glumps have varying behaviour with each one, and some Glumps have different strands of behaviour that counterbalance one another, such as Fishlips, who is shown to be obedient but is easily distracted. Generally, the species is quite violent and mischievous, albeit also subservient to Dr. Strangeglove and other C.L.O.N.C. figureheads, hence why Strangeglove made them in the first place: to help him build an evil army. Origin Glumps are created by the Glump-o-Tron 3000, a machine used to transform Moshlings into this form by molecular reorganisation. This process is called Glumping, and the Glump that results via this method is random and unfixed; for example, if an Oddie were to go into the machine the ensuing Glump would be entirely random. This machine not only changes appearance but also personality; Glumps are generally violent and mischievous, whereas Moshlings are happy and gentle. However, both species share an inclination of loyalty. The process of Glumping can be undone. Diet The diet of the species has not been elaborated on, but all that has been shown is that they eat similar things to all other monsters, as well as all other humanlike foods, i.e. Fishlips drinking coffee as a guard in Season 2: Mission 9: Missing On A Star. Notes *Strong air pressure causes Glumps to burst (however, this does not kill them). *The gait of the Glumps is by bouncing around. This indicates that their bodies are quite hollow in order for them to jump around, following on from the fact that they pop upon being filled up with air **However, in Katsuma Unleashed, they are shown to walk. This was likely a mistake, however, for this had never occurred in the franchise any time prior *Glumps have also been shown to mutate into Glump Sharks. The exact cause of the mutation is unknown, as their main purpose was likely just for the minigame that shared their namesake in which they appeared. List of Glumps' appearances *Thump O Glump: main antagonists *Moshling Boshling: antagonists; must be defeated to progress *Sludge Street: when clicked on, Thump O Glump is activated *Super Moshi Missions: appear as antagonists, aside from the main notorious villainous figure, Dr. Strangeglove as well as others like Sweet Tooth *The Daily Growl: appear in puzzles, were also introduced to fans via The Daily Growl Controversy Changing Faces, a charity that focuses on fighting discrimination (and ableism) towards children with disfigurements, was displeased with the Glumps' design in name and biography associated with their appearance and set up the campaign "Don't call me Freakface". The designs emphasised villainy through disfigurement and they claimed children with similar disfigurements were bullied in association with Glumps. They requested the following: *Change the names of the Glump characters called Freakface, Fishlips and Bruiser. *Remove all descriptions of the Glumps which place value judgements on their disfigurements in order to emphasise just how evil and scary they are, such as, "Bruiser's scarred skin makes for a scary sight.” Changing Faces 20-11-13James Partridge, CEO of Changing Faces, explains: “''Actions make people or characters evil not scars, marks or asymmetric features. For far too long, disfigurement has been a lazy shortcut for the entertainment industry to suggest that a character or person is evil. Mind Candy has fallen into the same trap by using outdated, unfounded and offensive descriptions of common disfigurements to emphasize the evilness of the Glumps, the Moshi Monster baddies.” The company has been repeatedly approached by the charity and asked to take the lead in changing the way that all children’s entertainment companies describe and portray their villains. But Mind Candy has refused to act. Telegraph 16-01-14A spokesperson for Mind Candy said the company was sorry for any offence given, although it stood by the decision not to change the monsters’ names. “''We have met with the charity and discussed the possibility of including a storyline within one of our narratives to support their work in the coming months,” she said. “Many other children’s entertainment characters, from Disney to Marvel have featured quirky and unusual looking visual characteristics,” she added. “''These are the essence of good, visual storytelling. Our ‘monsters’ have a range of characteristics and include some of our most popular and well-loved characters, Zommer, Big Bad Bill and Gingersnap.''” An article published by the Telegraph two days prior wrote Mind Candy had expressed surprise that Changes Faces had launched a petition, as it had been talking to the charity since last March and has discussed the possibility of developing storylines to support its work.Telegraph 14-01-14 If Mind Candy worked with Changing Faces before or after the campaign is unclear thus. The said narrative has not yet been approached nor has there been a visible change in treatment of Glumps nor their design. Needless to say, although the Charity said to not have a grudge against the Moshi Monsters franchise, it celebrated the decline on social media and on their own campaign website.Changing Faces 20-11-14 Trivia *Bloopy was named the number one Glump in a blog post on The Daily Growl.http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5338-number_one_glump *Freakface was initially supposed to be called "Grumblechops", a name given by Smitheroo. Gallery Magazine issue 61 p32.png|Issue 61 Thump O Glump Thump_O_Glump_Dr._Strangeglove_1.png|A stack of Glumps hidden in a Dr. Strangeglove costume - grey so that the white glove can be seen Thump_O_Glump_Dr._Strangeglove_2.png|Bloopy and Bruiser visible Moshling Boshling Moshling Boshling glump rocko injured.png Moshling Boshling glump podge normal.png Moshling Boshling glump podge injured.png Moshling Boshling glump fabio normal.png Moshling Boshling glump fabio injured.png Moshling Boshling glump bloopy injured.png Moshling Boshling glump blackjack normal.png Moshling Boshling glump blackjack injured.png Other Meelisselim Twistmas glumps.jpg Talking-glumps.png Glumps Pile.jpg Glumps Egg Hunt Art.png Rocketboots Clumps.png References Category:Glumps Category:Articles for Cleanup Category:C.L.O.N.C. Category:Katsuma Unleashed